Just Another Twisted Story
by JohnLennonLover19
Summary: Utau and Amu go out onto a one year tour while Ikuto and Amu have a confusing life. Will this change Amu and Ikuto's relationship, or make them stronger as a couple?
1. Chapter 1

Just Another Twisted Story

**Pao-chan:** Heyo! This is an AMUTO story.

**Description: ** Amu and Utau go on a tour without letting Ikuto know. As Kukai explains to Ikuto that they are going on a 2 year tour, Amu and Utau set on a journey for new love, adventures, and memories.

Well I hope you enjoy!

**Ikuto: **Can you please start? I need my Amu-koi

**Amu: ***blushes* I'm NOTyour koi!

**Pao-chan: **People stop fighting!

**Ikuto: **You don't own me, Amu, or Shugo Chara, so I can do whatever I want with my Amu-koi.

**Amu: **-.-

Amu felt a nauseous feeling in her lower torso. She knew she was doing something wrong.

Utau turned to her pink haired friend, she saw her in confusion and discomfort. "Amu?"

"Ya Utau?"

"Are you OK?"

"Ya, I'm fine" said Amu as forced a smile towards her friend. Utau knew she was lying in the inside.

She gave Amu, in return, a forced smile with an OK. "What's wrong Amu?" Utau asked in her mind?

Amu's phone rang with a hip-hop ringtone. Opening her phone, Utau leaned forward to the phone to see what the text was about.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" sent Ikuto.

Amu could imagine Ikuto yelling at her, as if she was in the same room as him. She frowned at the text message and closed the phone fast enough that Utau didn't get to finish reading the message.

"Are things OK with Ikuto?"

"Perfectly fine, why would you ask?"

"Well you and my brother haven't spoken for a while, so I was just wondering if things were still OK with Ikuto."

"Ya were're fine!" Amu said with guiltiness.

"OK if you say so," Utau was cut off as a speaker screamed into each of the girl's ears.

"WE WILL BE LANDING IN MONICO IN ABOUT FORTY MINUTES, THANK YOU FOR YOUR PACTIENCE." said the captain into the speaker.

Amu closed her eyes as she was talking to herself in her head.

"Why can't I tell Utau the truth? I doubt Utau would ever take me to one of her tours again, but why can't I tell her the truth? Things aren't OK with Ikuto; can't she read that off my face? I thought I was being obvious. What if she does know and doesn't want to make it obvious that she did know, but Utau isn't such a horrible friend like I am."

Amu started to doze off into a deep asleep talking to herself over and over of how she was such a horrible friend.

Ikuto knocked on apartment number twenty-three. "I hope I'm knocking on the right door." Ikuto had said aloud. Before he had entered the building he had checked the address twice and asked a several people walking if the address was correct. Kukai popped out the apartment door and saw Ikuto. He quickly closed the door, unlocked it, and then greeted his blue haired friend with a manly hug. "IKUTO, you finally made it! I started to worry for a little bit, but come on in!" he said as he shoved his friend into the hallway.

"How's it been Ikuto?"

"I guess OK?"

"What's wrong?"

"Why would you care?"

"Please are you really asking that?"

"Fine, Amu and I got in a little fight and now she won't speak to me."

"Ah I see, the silent treatment, want to know where she is?"

"How do you know where she is?"

"Please Utau and I are dating, and Amu comes here mostly every day."

"Fine where is she?"

"With Utau on a tour, she didn't tell you that Utau was going to have a concert?"

"WHAT!" Ikuto pushed Kukai in an aggressive manner as he reached to his phone. He started texting right away when he got a grip on his phone.

Chaos was about to appear in their lives and they all knew it.

**Pao-chan: **So what do you think?

**Ikuto: **It could have been better, like I don't know being with my Amu-koi. ;)

**Amu: **Please review and tell Ikuto that I'm not his koi!


	2. Chapter 2

**Just Another Twisted Story**

**Pao-chan**: Yo, what's up people? Ready for another chapter?

**Ikuto:** Ya ya, just start the story already ._.

**Amu**: Ya I'm agreeing with Ikuto for once, start! _

**Pao-chan**: Well it's a good thing I don't own you guys.

Kukai was confused, just because Amu and Ikuto were fighting doesn't mean that Amu shouldn't tell Ikuto where she's going. He couldn't blame Amu either, he could understand that Amu was upset and didn't want to inform Ikuto about her leaving.

"Hey Ikuto?"

"What Kukai?"

"I think that you shouldn't really worry so much about Amu."

Ikuto glared at Kukai with a serious face.

"Well, who cares what Kukai thinks I mean he's just an idiot right?" replied Kukai with an anxious tone.

Ikuto kept texting anxiously. Pressing the buttons on the phone as hard and fast as he could, he wouldn't stop texting, even if his hands were tired.

"I'll see you later Kukai, I… have some errands to run." said Ikuto. Walking out the door Ikuto left a good _slam _after him.

Wow, he really is pissed, thought Kukai.

"THANK YOU FOR FLYING WITH COMFORT AIRLINES, HAVE A NICE VISIT AND ENJOY YOUR TIME HERE, AT MONACO." Screamed the flight attendant into the passenger's ears.

Utau collect her belongings and once you know it, was gone with Amu and her pink hair.

"Listen Amu, if you need to talk about something that's on your mind, you can tell me anytime, any day ok?"

She knows I just know it! There's no mistaking that she doesn't know about me and Ikuto! WHY ISN'T

SHE ASKING AND ACTING LIKE AN IDIOT!

"Hey Amu, can I ask something?"

"Aren't you already asking me something?"

"Mind fuck, anyways what's up with you and my brother, don't lie to me Amu."

Shit I didn't know this question was going to happen so quickly. Oh great my eyes are watering up, what if my make-up smears! I opened my mouth but the words wouldn't come out, as if I was choking. What would I say?

"Oh ya, um your brother and I are having some troubles but, nothing to worry about, I'm just you know… ignoring him." Who I'm I kidding like that's totally going to work.

"Nothing we are just..friends you know." **FUCKING **friends with benefits, just **fuck** buddies.

"If there's nothing wrong then do you mind us going to the Karma tonight?"

Oh great not Karma again, Karma is the "awesome" club that everyone in Monaco goes to, and anybody that's anybody goes there.

"Why would there be a problem? We can totally go."

"Great, so first-", Utau was cut off by my thoughts.

Gosh Utau you think I want to go to the fucking club right now, especially when I'm having relationship problems with_** YOUR**_ brother, and you call ME dense ._.

"Amu, Amu, are you listening?"

Uh oh she found out that I wasn't listening.

"Uh? Oh ya I was totally listening."

"Then what did I just say?"

"… What did you say?"

"Uh we are going to the mall, buy some clothes for tonight, then we hit that new spa they just opened by the beach, and then… TO KARMA!"

Wow… isn't Karma a bitch? And I'm talking about the club too. This whole entire time we hopped into the car, talked for a complete hour and now just walked through the doors that lead into the mall.

Ikuto opens the door again,"Kukai pack your things, we're going to Monaco."

I nodded and he once again entered my apartment and helped me pack my luggage.

"We ready?" Ikuto asked, as if he was in a rush to see his "Amu-koi 3".

I nodded and replied" You know, you just sounded like those cheesy movies from the eighty's." with a smile to brighten up the mood, but you know what I got in return, a bitch-slap. Ow how that shit hurt. I grabbed my bags, locked the door, and rubbed the area on my face where I was slapped.

"To the nearest airport please." commanded Ikuto to our Mexican looking taxi-driver. I know you're asking, ya ya how does Kukai the Japanese idiot know how a Mexican taxi-driver look like, well it's called the magic of television and knowing your mustaches. As I stared at the Mexican taxi-driver that I called Juan (pronounced HOOAN) in amazement, we started speeding away from my apartment to the "nearest airport" fuck you Ikuto for slapping me.( Don't tell him I cursed at him, he would beat the living crap out of me before I had the chance to ever confess to someone in my life –cough Utau cough-)

**Pao-chan**: Soo what do you think?

**Ikuto**: It sucked.

**Amu**: Actually I liked it

**Ikuto:** But you didn't spend any time with ME!

**Amu**: Exactly!

**Pao-chan**: Read and re-

**Sandi: **-appears out of nowhere- REVIEW! And PLEASE read my stories by** Cutevampkitten03**

**Pao-chan**: Thanks ._.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just Another Twisted Story**

* * *

><p><strong>Pao<strong>: Hey guys, long time I don't update hehe

**Amu**: You should be ashamed of yourself

**Ikuto**: I don't really care because I've been doing stuff in both stories

**Amu**: You say that now Ikuto, but when you've had your time you will be sorry

**Pao**: Wow that's deep Amu, really deep, good thing I don't own you guys(especially Amu!)

* * *

><p><strong>AMU'S POV<strong>

Whope we're getting ready for the club,(see how excited I am :/) Utau was wearing a black shirt that barley covered her cleavage. The shirt looped down until her belly button and deep blue skinny jeans with holes on both sides of her legs. I was wearing an orange shirt, similar to Utau's shirt with light blue skinny jeans.

"So, Amu, ready for the make-up?" Oh great. Not the make-up! I know I'm supposed to be a girly-girl but if I have to wear make-up when I don't want to, I look like the Bloody Mary's sister!

"About that Utau, I'm not sure if I want to go to Karma tonight, I mean I LOVE hanging out with you but I'm just not feeling it tonight."

"Finally you admitted it!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I've been waiting for you to say that! I know you and my brother are having problems, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to make you worried because you have the concert and your fans to worry about, I just didn't want any more weight onto your shoulders."

"Amu, if it's for my brother and for you, you know I'll always be there for you, no matter what stupid thing you guys are fighting about."

"Thanks Utau." I hugged Utau almost not letting her breath; telling her body that I needed a hug from a long time ago.

**IKUTO'S POV**

I chuckled at Kukai's comment. "You really thought that was a Mexican taxi-driver?"

Kukai just nodded, like the idiot he is. I honestly don't see what my little sister sees in HIM. All well Kukai is an idiot so he wouldn't notice if my sister liked him or not

"Your sister doesn't like me! What have I done wrong?"

"Well Kukai I can list a lot of things you've done wrong in your life, but why don't you ask her instead?" I handed my cell-phone to Kukai and he started punching in these random numbers, "You don't know Utau's number do you?"

"Uh your sister is on my speed dial you idiot! I mean what you handsome guy you are, tell me what gym do you go to, and tell me her number too so you don't have to waste your time."

"Lifetime, the same one you go to, her number's right there." I pointed to the number on the screen.

"I knew that."

"Oh coarse you did Kukai."

Kukai started calling my sister

"Put it on speaker."

"Fine whatever you say Ikuto, oh ya did I tell you I'm with your brother?"

"_**Ya your using HIS phone. Now what do you want?"**_

"Well I had a little talk with Ikuto and, do you like me?"

"_**Um eh… I… I... can't talk right now I'm about to rehearse bye."**_

"Isn't it two in the morning over there?"

"_**Gosh darn it Kukai, I'm busy, BYE."**_

"And she hung up."

"Serves you right Kukai, you don't ask a girl by waking her up and asking her that question."

"WHAT! You were the one that gave ME the phone!"

"I never said you should've called her at this time."

A speaker from the airport interrupted our conversation saying,

"_**Flight A-2 to the United States will be allowing passengers inside the airplane shortly, thank you for flying with Comfort Airlines, enjoy your trip."**_

"Come on Kukai, we're going to miss our flight." I grabbed Kukai's wrist and started to walk toward the flight assistant that received the airplane ticket, and once you know it, we were off to the United States. At least those English lessons that Utau MADE me take, MADE ME TAKE, will pay off.

* * *

><p><strong>Pao<strong>:So?

**Sandy**: Ikuto, if you say it sucks, I'm ready-has chainsaw in hands-

**Ikuto**: It was OK

**Sandy**: That's better than I excepted

**Nagihiko**: -pops out of nowhere- READ AND REVIEW! By the way, Sandy or **Cutevampkitten03 **has some Kuatau, Rimahiko stories and is going to make an Amuto! Please read her stories too, read them, read them.

**Rima**: What am I doing here, and purple-head-girly-boy-perverted-cross-dresser-Fujisaki what are YOU doing here?

**Pao**: OK we should end it here before everybody starts talking

**Amu**: EGH? I didn't get to talk!

**Utau**: You are NOW ONE to talk Amu

**Kukai**: Heyo!

**Ikuto**: Please don't tell me Tadagay is coming too?

**Tadase**: Hey what's up?

**All**: GET OUT AND SHUT UP TADAGAY!


	4. Chapter 4

Just Another Twisted Story

**Pao**: So guys, anything new?

**Amu:** Ya the only thing is that I don't know, you haven't updated in a LONG time!

**Ikuto**: Agreeing

**Pao**: Good thing I don't own you guys, I feel the love

**IKUTO'S POV**

I can see Amu; she's reaching her arms toward me, as if she still loves me. I reach out to her too but, she suddenly disappears into thin air. I'm now on the floor, my knees on the ground and my hands covering my face. I wake up to the sound of Kukai snoring, and his head is on my shoulder, as if we were dating. He wished! I'm probably the best looking date he has ever had in his whole life. I shove his head toward the other side and got back into a deep asleep:

"_Ikuto let go of me!"_

"_Amu, I dare not see you with another man for the rest of my life."_

"_Ikuto, Ikuto, let go of me, you know I don't love you anymore!"_

_I stop hanging onto her wrist; she dares to say that she doesn't love me anymore! I hold out an engagement ring to signify that I still love her, but she just walks away as I get it out. _

"_Amu you know you're making a terrible mistake."_

"_The only mistake I have ever made is meeting you!" She walks away as she swings her hips side to side._

_I'm on the couch imagining that by now she would be already in a taxi cab, heading home this instant. The only reaction to the whole argument is me chuckling, knowing that she will come back, or hoping she comes back. In my lonely apartment I watch as she does as I predicted. I clutch my hand and now notice that my whole arm has broken my glass window. What have I done! _

"_Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto!"_

_No, not now, I need to get things straight, but my dream does the exact opposite of what I wanted it to do and I wake up._

"How long have I been out for?"

"I don't know Ikuto, maybe for an hour or so."

"I see, then why do you wake me up?"

"I felt lonely."

"Ugh Kukai, I was just about to… never mind."

"What Ikuto, you can tell me."

"I had a dream, but YOU ruined it."

"Oh."

"Feel better now?"

"**THANK YOU FOR FLIGHING WITH COMFOT ARILINES HAVE A WONDERFUL TIME HERE IN THE UNITED STATES." **boomed the intercom.

"Why are we in the United States? Aren't Utau and Amu in Monaco?"

"Yea but you have to think ahead of them, Utau's next concert is going to be in a couple of days, so we wait here in New York waiting for them."

"I get it now." Kukai said with his retarted looking reaction.

"Let's get a cab; we have to check into our hotel."

Kukai nodded and followed me into a cab; entered the hotel, ordered the most expensive room in the whole entire hotel, unpacked our belongings, and started to wait.

"Hey Ikuto, want to hit the casino?"

"Sure" I said without any thought into it, I mean, the girls won't be here for a couple of days so why not? It's not like they're going to show up right this hour.

**AMU'S POV**

"I'm so glad they canceled you're concerts, because we get to go to the United States!"

"Hush Amu, you're going to blow my cover."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I say in a whisper.

We get into the plane, once again, "COMFORT AIRLINES" and get ready for the long trip ahead of us, oh I can just taste the nice gourmet food they have ready in our hotel in New York.

"NEW YORK HERE WE COME!"

"Woo! I can't wait Amu, it's my first time going to the United States, and I get to experience this with my best friend!"

We both started to hear the flight attendant but fall right asleep.

**Pao:** How about that?

**Amu**: Could've been better

**Ikuto**: Read and review

**Amu:** HEY! That's my line!

**Ikuto**: You took my line.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just Another Twisted Story**

PAO: Sorry guys for not updating in a long time! I've been creating more stories and updating other stories.

AMU: It's OK Pao!

IKUTO: I'll let this one slide since I'm not with Amu yet…

AMU: YOU don't own me Ikuto, like Pao doesn't own Shugo Chara!

**AMU'S POV**

I could hear the tires screech as they hit the runway of the airport. The plane had just landed from our long, tiring trip.

"_**Thank you for flying with COMFORT AIRLINES. Please, don't forget all of your belongings. We hope you enjoy New York."**_ said the tired flight attendant. There were only about three flight attendants on our plane, and they all were racing up and down the aisles, trying to satisfy the customers.

I woke up Utau, got our carry-on-bags, and headed for the inside of the airport. I love the fresh smell of excitement in the air, new people coming and going to different places of the world, arriving for a vacation or coming back home, or just simply traveling.

"Utau, I'm starting to like it here in America." She looked at me with the same expression on her face, eagerness.

"I like it here too Amu."

When we collected our suitcases, Utau had a white limo waiting outside for us. When we reached the outside doors, her driver was ready to gather our belongings and head for the hotel. The whole ride in the limo, Utau and I talked a little because we were looking outside our windows, observing every building in sight.

"Here we are Ms. Hoshina and Ms. Hinamori." said the driver.

"Thank you; I'll add your payment on my tab." Utau told the driver. He just nodded in agreement, got out, and handed our bags to the employee's working at the hotel. The employees lead us to our suite, organized our bags, and left in less than a minute. I jumped on the queen sized bed smiling, knowing that I would have the time of our lives here in the United States of America.

**IKUTO'S POV**

"Kukai it's pretty late, we should head back to our hotel room."

"Sure thing Ikuto let me finish this game though." I just nodded; I was too weak to argue with him just over a stupid game. When Kukai finished his game of 21 we headed to the elevator to take us to the top floor. The top floor only had two suites so it wasn't very crowded as the bottom floors.

"Nice to know that we have nice beds to sleep in." Kukai said. It was weird, his bed at his condo looked exactly the same.

"Kukai, don't you have the same bed at home?"

"Ya, but these sheets complement the color of the paint." I face palmed, thinking why I didn't come here with Nagihiko.

"Ya, whatever you say Kukai."

It was about midnight when I finally started falling asleep. I really needed to rest if Kukai and I were going to take a New York tour tomorrow, and if I have enough money, but I'll use some of Utau's money just in case.

_**RING RING**_

"Hello?" I said in a sleepy tone.

"_Ikuto, I was such a fool leaving you."_

"Amu?"

"_Please forgive me Ikuto; you're the only one that I think about in my dreams and in my thoughts."_

"Where are you?"

"_In your heart Ikuto."_

"Where?" she then hung up the phone. Weird, I could of sworn that she wasn't finished with the conversation.

"Ikuto wake up."

"Huh?" Kukai was at the foot of my bed when I woke up.

"You okay, you were screaming, asking questions."

"Ya, I'm fine, for now."

"Well better get back to sleep, we have a big day ahead of us!" I just nodded, falling half asleep. It took me quite a while to figure out that it was only a dream. I will have Amu, she can't be mad at me forever, right?

PAO: Sorry guys, I promise next chapter will be a little longer!

IKUTO: Better be.

AMU: READ AND REVIEW.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just Another Twisted Story**

**PLEASE READ BEFORE PROCEEDING**

I'm terribly sorry for the LONG wait, but may your waiting be over! I haven't' updated for quite a while because school started, my laptop broke, you know, the usual. I promise to you guys that this chapter will make up for all that waiting! I'm really sorry if you guys think that this is kind of going slow but you know what they say, when you wait longer, the better! Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**AMU'S POV**

New York was, different. I smelled strange and it wasn't the cleanest place on earth. It's not that I don't like it here; it's just that I miss Seiyo. The taxi drivers don't always yell at you, and there aren't hot dog carts every block. My little Japanese town was no match for New York. I turned to see Utau fascinated with all the skyscrapers and the commotion. I was glad that Utau was enjoying it for the both of us.

We were going to the Empire State Building. I had always dreamed of going on the top floor, and I was living my dream! It was great to accomplish a lifelong dream with one of my best friends; if only I could share this moment with someone that I loved. I'm not saying that I don't love Utau, but I want someone that I can cuddle with. I just miss those days with Ikuto, but that's in the past now, and I want to live in the moment.

"That'll be thirty-four dollars and twenty-seven cents." The taxi driver told us. It didn't really seem to matter to Utau how much the costly drives around the city in a taxi cost. She actually liked spending money, which I didn't understand at all, but of course I didn't say that. When we exited the taxi we directly entered the crowded building, even on a Tuesday it was pretty hard to get through.

When the man directed us into the elevator, I couldn't wait 'till I got to the top. The adrenaline was building up in my body, as if a firecracker was about to explode. I started to tap my feet without noticing.

"Are you OK Amu?" Utau asked, having a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm just really excited." Utau nodded, as if she knew what I was talking about. Utau isn't that type of person where you can tell that she's excited. You really have to know her to read her feelings pretty well.

When the man directing the elevator opened the doors, I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Ikuto.

**IKUTO'S POV**

"Utau, you don't know how long we've been trying to find you!" Kukai exclaimed as the two girls got out of the elevator. Utau seemed to be pleased to see Kukai and I, Amu didn't seem so exited though. When Amu saw us, it seemed like her soul completely left earth. I kept staring at Amu, but she never looked back at me. What did I do wrong? I came all the way from Japan to America, and she's still not pleased? I pushed Amu to the side so we could talk.

"I'm really not in the mood to talk to you right now." Amu told me. To be honest, that kind of hurt, just knowing that the girl that I love wasn't "in the mood to talk to me".

"We have to talk sooner or later."

"Fine, I'm listening." Amu said, as if she could have a care in the world. I sat on the bench, patting my hand next to me so Amu could sit. When she sat down I sighed.

"Amu, where do I even start? You're my world."

"Ikuto, you should've thought of that before you messed up."

"Can I finish?" Amu just rolled her eyes and looked straight into my eyes.

"I'm human okay? I make mistakes, just how you make mistakes. It isn't right if we let this situation be involved in our relationship."

"I can't pretend it didn't happen either!"

"Your right, it won't be easy to go back from where we ended, but can you forgive me?"

"Ikuto, I wish it was that easy to just forgive someone, but it isn't. How do I know that you aren't going to do that to me again?"

"You just have to trust me." I said as I reached out my hand for hers. It took her a while to respond to my move. She stood up.

"It'll take a lot more than saying you're sorry Ikuto." She walked away, as if she would never see me again. I combined my hair with my fingers. I was frustrated, how am I supposed to make Amu forgive me. Obviously it wasn't saying that I was sorry, that wasn't enough for her. I stood up and listened to Kukai and Utau's conversation. It isn't ease dropping if it's my sister and one of my best friends.

"I missed you Utau."

"I wish you could always come with me and Amu to all of my concerts and tours."

"Wouldn't it be kind of awkward, you know, because you guys are girls?"

"Good point." Utau said as she kissed Kukai. It seemed that it warmed Kukai's heart when my sister kissed him. If only Amu and I were like that. I searched the whole balcony looking for Amu. She was standing alone, overlooking the city. I walked up to her and started looking over the city as well. It was pretty relaxing, just knowing that you aren't involved with the crowd for once, knowing that the one you loved was next to you. To my surprise Amu put her head on my shoulder.

"I was a little harsh on you Ikuto. Your right, we are humans and we make mistakes. I'm just scared that I'll lose you again."

I looked at her saying, "Amu, you shouldn't be scared. I love you." Amu looked at me, as if she didn't believe me. "I really do love you Amu."

"I'm not sure that to believe right now, but I do know one thing."

"Oh, and what is that Amu?"

"That I want you to hold me." And so I did as she wanted. I hugged her, it felt as if we were in our own little world, or the world was revolving around us. It was nice to feel her cold body against my warm body. I missed the feeling of hugging her, and kissing her. I reached in for a kiss and she did too. I could feel that Utau and Kukai were looking, but I didn't care. I have her back, and I'm not going to lose her again.

**PAO:** Sorry guys how this is kind of weirdly fast.

**IKUTO:** FINALLY! I GET TO KISS AMU.

**AMU: ** Ugh, why do I trust him again?

**PAO**: Please read and review! I DON'T OWN Shugo Chara!


End file.
